


Blue

by dreamsofspike



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one cure for Billy's blues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

He spends most of his time alone -- and most of the time, he's pretty much okay with that.

He's never been good at playing nicely with others -- or rather, others have never been very good at playing nicely with him. It seems that from childhood, Billy's had some kind of secret stamp that everyone but him could see that declared him fair game for anyone who happened to have aggressive tendencies.

No, he's better off alone.

But every now and then... he gets lonely.

Doing laundry doesn't make him feel any better when he's feeling blue -- but seeing Penny does.

In a world full of people that he'd rather live without, Penny is the one that he can't seem to get enough of. One minute with her, and he feels like he's soaring, his cares swallowed up in a sort of delirious elation.

She's his fail-proof cure for the blues, every time.


End file.
